Hidden fear
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's a late night, and Septimus can't sleep with his broken wings. He figures a walk might help. Although, as he walks, he finds one oh his brothers at the lake, and he looks absolutely terrified. And Septimus is willing to do whatever it take to show him... that there is NOTHING to be afraid of.


**Just a little one shot. Sorry, but it needs to get told.**

* * *

><p><em>Septimus sighed, having a HORRIBLE time trying to fall asleep. He couldn't get comfortable due to his broken wings, his entire body felt stiff and sore, and he felt terribly fatigued. Tired, yet he couldn't sleep. Mostly due to his wings, and he didn't particularly enjoy sleeping on his stomach when he was sore and tired. He wanted to sleep on his sides, but again, sore and tired. Not to mention freaking Pyro kicked him in the ribs a gazillion times. So yes, tonight was not his night.<em>

_Taking a deep breath, he decided maybe he should do the usual, and take a walk. Maybe it would help him sleep. It usually did, but there was a first for everything. He pushed himself into a sitting position, grunting a bit as he did so before swinging his legs over the side, slowly standing up. The fiery mans body felt unbearably heavy, and he almost felt like he were going to fall over. But he continued to walk anyway in the slightest hope he could be able to sleep later. What could he say? He needed to recover, and to do that he needed to sleep. And that didn't start till he could relax a little. He just hoped it wouldn't be too cold out._

* * *

><p>Septimus smiled at the clear night sky, loving the many stars out. It was a truly beautiful night. And the stars simply made him feel happy. Just like Fatch, he was always fascinated by the stars. He couldn't place his reasoning- no matter how hard he tried- but he figured he got this love from his mother. He loved the light, and sometimes hope stars could give everyone. On earth or heaven. It was simply outstanding. Mystifying.<p>

The fire demon looked down as he began to approach the lake, finding a figure kneeling in front of the lake already. From at his distance, Septimus couldn't make out any physical features. But luckily he could smell him, thanks to a few of his more creature features. It was clearly an otherworldly scent, meaning this wasn't a human. Yet it didn't smell creatury, and not angelic. Meaning it could only be a demon. But the unusual thing was it smelled like no ordinary demon, and didn't have the lingering scent of burnt forest that Pyro actually had. It smelled like... many demons, actually. With a strange hint of morning dew. And there was actually ONE person Septimus knew with such a peculiar scent.

Slowly, not wanting to startle the other, he moved a bit closer, the others features coming into view. From the back it might've looked like this person was a woman. Long, messy white hair and all. But Septimus knew better than that. It was a boy. A boy with black animal ears and a short white tail. A boy that Septimus was proud to call his little brother. Silver Winchester.

Now, naturally, the demon grew concerned by the others presence. Why was Silver out here alone so late at night? Had he told Gold he was going out? How long had he been out here? These questions became unbearable for the demon. Clearing his throat a bit, he began to whisper softly.

" Silver? "

Suddenly Silver SPRUNG up and clutched the demons windpipe. Now Septimus WOULD have been deeply hurt by having his baby brother choke him... if he hadn't seen the others eyes. Silvers eyes were a blood red, indicating HE wasn't the one choking him at all. One of his demons was.

Thinking quickly, Septimus mustered a small burst of psychic energy, and pushed Silver away from his neck. Silver, as if freed from his demons grasp, looked HORRIFIED at what he believed he had done, and began backing away in a panic.

" S-Septimus, I... "

Silver wisped, again looking mortified. And Septimus recognized this sign with ease.

" I'm sorry I- "

As the white haired demon tried to run, the fiery haired demon grabbed his arm. The part of his arm right above his golden band. Refusing to let him flee. Silver struggled of course. Struggled with all his might really. He was whimpering and squirming, dispiritedly trying to get away. Yet Septimus didn't budge. He stood firm, tightening his grip when needed. Finally Silver either got the hint, or had grown to tired to keep struggling, and slowly began to let out soft sobs, falling to his knees. Septimus blinked, trying not to frown, slowly sitting by his side.

He could clearly see the pain in his brothers tearful eyes, having seen them too many times before not to see it. They were hurt... terrified... and probably a bit frustrated as well. Something was eating away at his mind, that much was certain. Septimus would have assumed nightmare, but could tell there was more to it. Over the few weeks he'd been able to spend with his brothers, he'd noticed nightmares didn't seem to have such a powerful effect on Silver anymore. Like, they were still bad, and he was still obviously bothered by them, but they didn't strike the same fear into the teen as they used to. Either that, or he could conceal his fear more efficiently now. The vocal point was: it was not a dream that had such a tight grip of fear on his baby brother.

Not being able to stand seeing Silver like this anymore, Septimus took a deep breath, trying to be careful with his words. Something of which he'd never, REALLY, been very good at prior to this. Sure he was careful when he was helping Moon, but the circumstances were to high NOT to be careful. That was a different case all together...

" Silver, what's wrong? "

He tried, getting no indication that Silver had even HEARD him. Clearly Silver was as stubborn as ever. Maybe he could try hitting close to the source, like... why that demon had control of his body in the first place...?

" Does it have anything to do with that demon that possessed you a few moments ago? '

Upon seeing Silver cringe, he knew he'd hit the mark. Slowly, the white haired teen sighed shakily, trying to dry his eyes. Yet to no avail, as he continued to cry...

" Septimus... "

Silver said sadly, as if having a hard time talking again.

" E-ever since I got my powers back... I've... been having a tougher time keeping them... u-under wraps... "

The boy crossed his arms, rubbing his upper arms as if cold. But Septimus could tell this was as more of a form of comfort, and protection. As if it could protect him from the world around him. Septimus had done it a few times himself...

" My demons want to get out... to kill... and... they say I'm no better than them... "

The child finally looked up at his brother, his beautiful neon yellow eyes seemingly cutting through the darkness of the night.

" I'm gonna tell you something personal... a-and you have to promise not to tell anyone. "

Septimus bit his lip, truly afraid of what the other was going to say, but ended up nodding anyway. Silver sucked in a breath, clearly nervous, before sighing.

" ... I hate what I am. I FEAR what I am. I... I always fear that one day... I'm going to go insane like a lot of demons do... and when that day comes... I won't be able to be stopped... and that it'll be me... who puts an end to you and our family... Septimus I would KILL myself if I ever hurt you guys...! "

" Silver... "

The fire demon whispered, unable to believe his ears. Silver didn't stop there, however, and continued to speak his mind.

" Water, isn't really my biggest fear. My biggest fear is that one day you guys will die... and it'll be me who does it... I... I can't handle being alone... I-I never could... "

The child began to cry again at this point, his eyes filled with such pain and sorrow that it nearly broke the others heart.

" I don't want you guys to die... a-and I certainly don't want you guys to die at MY hand... because I couldn't control myself... I-if I could, I'd give my powers away in a HEARTbeat, just so I wouldn't live to see the day I snap... j-just so I know I'll never do anything to hurt you guys... j-just the thought of seeing your flame burn out... the childlike shine in Golds eyes fading away... the thought of hearing Bronze scream, I... Platinum, I couldn't live with myself if I killed any of you-! "

Finally, the normally strongest brother in the Winchester family, broke down in sobs. He could barely breathe, and he looked like nothing more than a scared, helpless child. And it tore Septimus up. The fiery demon quickly embraced his brother, allowing him to cry freely into his shoulder. He finally understood... THIS was why Silver was out here. His demons were taunting him, saying that he'd be the one to kill the Winchester family. And even went as far as to torment the child in his dreams, more than likely showing him images of what it would be like for Silver to kill them. How did Septimus figure this out? It's happened before.

It wasn't that the demons showed him the death of the Winchester's, no, it was something else. When they were kids, Gold managed to catch a HORRIBLE illness. That was the thing with Gold. While Silver got sick often, they were never fatal illnesses. But when GOLD got sick... it would put him out of action for weeks.

Gold hadn't risen from his bed in days. He hadn't opened his eyes in hours. And a few of the more annoying angels said he wouldn't pull through. That night, Silvers demons had the NERVE to show him a dream where Silver was there as Gold breathed his last. They did this so they could weaken Silver. If Silver was depressed, the demons could possess him with ease. They ceased every chance they'd get. Those b******s were just out to cause drama and destruction.

This... this must've happened tonight.

Septimus, not knowing what else he could due for the distressed child, tried his best to console him.

" Silver... that day... will NEVER come. "

Silver quickly pulled away, looking deep into the others eyes for answers.

" Wh-what...? "

" Silver, you're one of the strongest people I know. "

Septimus explained, offering up a soft smile.

" Even when you're possessed, you take control again before you can kill anyone. I've seen it before. And I know, if that day were to ever come, you'd still be able to regain control. You're STRONGER than those b****** demons. Always have been. "

" And... if I can't...? "

" Well... "

The fire demon whispered, now taking hold of his brothers hands and lifting them up.

" Then I'll take our family to a safe place, and search endlessly to find a way to save you. Silver, that day will never come though. You know your demons were just trying to hurt you. I KNOW you know. "

Silver blushed lightly before looking down a bit sadly. Septimus lightly lifted the child's chin up, forcing his brother to look at him.

" Silver, I PROMISE nothing bad will happen. You'd never hurt us. It's... one of the many things we all love about you. "

A small sparkle of pure hope and happiness entered Silvers eyes in that moment, and in an instant he was left sobbing again. But THIS time they were cries of pure happiness and relief. Septimus smiled lightly and brought his brother in a hug once again, rubbing his back and simply letting the child get it out of his system. After all... what were brothers for?

Septimus meant every word of what he said. He would always be there for his brother. Through thick and thin... and he wasn't going to let some douchy demons change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... I just wanted to hug my poor baby Silver and tell him everything would be ok... :(<strong>


End file.
